Natalia Romanova (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Black-Widow-marvel-superheroines-8418358-1024-1449.jpg The-avengers-black-widow-scarlett-johansson.jpg Black-Widow-The-Avengers-Wallpaper-black-widow-30737253-1468-1080.jpg Avengers Black Widow.jpg Detai.jpg Black-Widow-marvel-superheroines-10050016-600-900.jpg Black widow marvel girls 01 pg 04.jpg 6758-scarlett-johansson-as-black-widow-in-iron-man-2-wa.jpg BlackWidow (1st Costume).jpg Mcu-black-widow-01.jpg Zdolności Nie posiada żadnych nadludzkich mocy, ale za to lekkoatletyczne umiejętności Czarnej Wdowy są porównywalne z poziomem gimnastyków na olimpiadzie. Wdowa opanowała na poziomie mistrzowskim niemal wszystkie sztuki walki, od karate do nunjitsu.W przeszłości była także baletnicą. Wyposażenie * Na przegubach rąk Czarna Wdowa nosi miniaturowe napędzane sprężonym gazem kotwiczki oraz elektryczny paralizator, nazywany żądłem Czarnej Wdowy. Może on razić prądem o napięciu 30.000 voltów. * W dłonie i stopy kombinezonu Czarnej Wdowy wbudowane są mikroskopijne przyssawki, które pozwalają jej chodzić po ścianach. * Dyski na jej złotym pasie to zestaw o dużej sile rażenia. Historia Natashę Romanoff, porzuconą w dzieciństwie, wychował Iwan Pietrowicz, żołnierz o dobrym sercu. Dzięki niemu wyrosła na wspaniałą gimnastyczkę i zasłynęła w całej Rosji jako niesamowicie utalentowana baletnica. Los Natashy tragicznie się odmienił po śmierci męża, rosyjskiego pilota. Cała ta historia okazała się mistyfikacją przygotowaną przez służby specjalne jako część skomplikowanego planu mającego nakłonić ją do współpracy. Wkrótce agenci spotkali się z nią i zaproponowali szkolenie. By zrobić coś dla upamiętnienia bohaterskiego męża, Natasha zgodziła się bez wahania. Przez wiele lat Natasha, znana jako Czarna Wdowa, była najlepszym rosyjskim szpiegiem, wzięła udział w setkach tajnych misji. Podczas wielu operacji współpracowała z członkiem Avengers Hawkeyem, wkrótce stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy pewnego dnia oboje poczuli się rozczarowani takim życiem, wspólnie uciekli do Ameryki. Zerwawszy ze starym życiem, Czarna Wdowa wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności do pomocy S.H.I.E.L.D., agencji zajmującej się wywiadem i walką z terrorystami. W przeszłości też działała jako aktywny członek Avengers. Black Widow współpracowała i spotykała z innymi bohaterami np.Daredevilem. Media Komiksy Filmy Postać Black Widow pojawiła się w: * Iron Man 2 (2010) reż. Jon Favreu * Avengers (2012) reż. Joss Whedon * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz (2014) reż. Anthony Russo i Joe Russo * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) reż. Joss Whedon * Kapitan Ameryka: Civil War (2016) reż. Anthony Russo i Joe Russo * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Avengers: Koniec Gry (2019) * Black Widow (2020) W powyższych produkcjach rolę Czarnej Wdowy odegrała Scarlett Johansson. Seriale * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Avengers: Potęga i Moc * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Mega Spider-Man (2012-) * Marvel's agents of SHIELD (wspominana) Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel Heroes * Marvel: Avengers Alliance * Lego Marvel's Avengers * Disney Infinity * Super Hero Squad * Marvel Future Fight Ciekawostki * Jedyną osobą która może ją przestraszyć jest Hulk. * W przeszłości była związana z Daredevilem. * Black Widow to nie tylko szpieg, ale także zawodowa baletnica. * Nie może mieć dzieci, bo w filmie Avengers Czas Ultrona dowiadujemy się, że na koniec jej treningu jest - 'Klitoridektomia ' * Przez jakiś czas w Rosji była związana z Jamesem Buchanem Burnsem Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka Black Widow Opis Black Widow https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klitoridektomia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Z nazwą od zwierząt Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Lady Liberators Kategoria:Heroes for Hire Kategoria:Thunderbolts Kategoria:Mighty Avengers Kategoria:Secret Avengers Kategoria:Marvel Knights Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Champions of Los Angeles Kategoria:KGB Kategoria:Queen's Vengeance Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Hydra Kategoria:A.I.M. Kategoria:Hawkeye Kategoria:Rosjanie Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Iron Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Hulka Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Thora Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Akrobaci Kategoria:Rudzi Kategoria:Sojusznicy Wolverine'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Daredevila Kategoria:Sojusznicy Punishera Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Ghost Ridera Kategoria:Z normalną szybkością Kategoria:Niebieskoocy Kategoria:Z niskim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:Z nazwą od pajęczaka Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie Champions of Los Angeles (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Hulk Kategoria:Sojusznicy Hawkeye'a Kategoria:Ciekawostki Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)